The Punishment of Lita
by LouEthelip
Summary: It was established that Lita was kicked out/transferred from her old school to Crossroads Junior High for fighting. However there was more to the story. Contains a school spanking. Now you are reading it. Please write a review after you read it please. Thanks


The Punishment of Lita

By

LouEthelip

Lita sat in the principal's office with a knot in her stomach. She was in trouble and she knew it. There looked to be no way out of this. It wasn't like she could say there was no fight. After all she had broken the girls nose with one of her punches.

After her last incident she was warned that she would be expelled if she had gotten into one more fight. The word 'expelled' made her stomach feel worse. Where would she go if she got kicked out of school? The money from her parents insurance made her financial needs minimal still though what would she do with the rest of her life? Would she become one of those delinquents who went around town just looking for trouble?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she took a look at the side of the wall where the 'paddles of correction' were displayed. Her attention focused strongly on the paddle used on people in her year. That paddle had been used on her bottom so many times in the past that the two could almost be thought of on a first name basis. She would willing take that paddle again if it meant she could stay.

The door opened up and the principal entered the room. He held a folder in his hand that looked like it was about to explode with all the papers inside. The man brought the papers to his desk and opened it not showing any sign of even acknowledging Lita's presence in the room. She knew that she was in enough trouble. That silence was the best approach until she had been addressed. When he stood up her hands started crumpling against her long brown pleated skirt.

"Lita, I had so hoped I wouldn't be seeing you in my office again after the last time. You promised me you'd learn to control your temper, that you wouldn't get into any more fights…..so what happened?"

Looking up at the principal Lita tried to calmly express her thoughts when in fact she was totally scared.

"I'm so sorry. I've been trying to stay out of trouble. I really have. I tried to walk away when that girl made fun of the fact that I'm an orphan, that my parents were dead. She talked about they weren't really dead. They just wanted to get away from me. I tried to resist the urge not to say anything but then when she added the remark about how nobody could ever love someone like me…..I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just snapped. Suddenly this crazy girl in me was beside herself and attacked. It was like I could see what was happening but I couldn't stop myself from doing it."

The principal stood near her silently, not interrupting her. He walked around her chair. His breathing was audible and obviously in deep thought. In spite of her urge to be silent now Lita had to say more.

"Look I know what I did was wrong. I know there was no excuse for what I did. Please don't expel me. Please give me another chance. I know I don't deserve it because of my past but I've been trying so hard to be better. To make you proud of me."

Making his way back to his desk the principal looked again at the volume of paperwork in her file. She could feel the sweat falling down from her head.

"You may not know this but I've been doing a lot of checking up on you Lita. I've spoken with your counselor and your teachers. Your counselor has impressed on me how you've been trying to work on your temper. She said that your karate classes while making you a more dangerous fighter has given you a degree of control on your temper to the point that this was your first fight in six weeks. When I've talked to your teachers they say your grades have improved a bit. Your attitude is better. You haven't been slacking off your homework like you use to."

For the first time Lita began to feel there was a light at the end of the tunnel. That maybe he would give her another chance.

"The bottom line though is that you've built up just too many demerits for me to not expel you. I've done my best to keep her you here. I've given you reduced penalties to keep your total below the mark for expulsion."

Her heart sank again. Of course she knew everything he was saying was true but she wished it was not.

"Please I'll do almost anything to say. I'll take extra punishment. I'll serve extra detentions."

"Lita", the principal replied.

"I'll help out around the school. I'll…."

"LITA!", the principal replied more forcefully.

The tone had its desired effect. Lita became still once again.

Sighing because he realized he had reacted in a way that was quite unprofessional the principal spoke again.

"I do however have a proposition for you. Think about this quite carefully. I can arrange it so that instead of being expelled from this school you can be suspended for the final 3 weeks of this semester. Then I can arraign have you transferred to another school. I Have already put in a call to a friend of mine. He is the principal of another school. If you are agreeable he is willing to accept you as a student for the next semester once your suspension is over with…"

There was no hesitation in Lita's answer.

"Yes! I'll take it. I'll take it right away!"

The principal didn't raise his voice this time. He just gave her a look as if to say he wasn't finished speaking yet.

"However if you do take this offer you will still need to be punished for your fighting. You will have to take a spanking with the paddle again. Do you still consent?"

This gave her a pause. She looked at the paddle knowing what it would do to her bottom. Still she had been offered an olive branch that would prevent her from falling. Without a word she nodded her agreement.

"Before we begin I of course must ask you this question. Would you prefer to be punished by the assistant principal instead?

It was required by law that for the spanking of a female student that if she chose to she could be spanked by a female instead. Over time Lita had come to trust the principal knowing that he wasn't using the spanking for any perverted or sexual reason. Also the assistant principal had a reputation for looking for any reasons to add extra spanks to the punishment.

"All right then. Stand up and you know the position I want you in."

Indeed she did. As the principal pulled down the paddle Lita made her way to his desk. She would be expected to bend over it to be in the proper position for her punishment. However before that one more detail was needed. She began to hike up her skirt so that she could be spanked over her panties.

"No, this one time I'll allow you to keep your skirt down for the punishment."

At first she couldn't believe what she had heard. It was the first time in all her years of schooling that she was allowed to keep a degree of dignity by being allowed to keep her skirt down. She wasn't going to ask if she heard him correctly just in case he changed his mind. She obediently began to bend over the desk and grabbed the other end with her hands. Because she was so tall to get into the proper position she had to spread her legs out a little bit. In the past when she got spanked over her panties it made her feel a bit self-conscious to do so until she felt at ease that the principal wasn't trying to sneak a peek at her more feminine features.

Trying to compose herself Lita wondered how much less if any this spanking would hurt less by being over the skirt versus just the panties. It didn't take long for her to find out.

With the first spank of the paddle Lita knew this was going to be as bad as any she had taken in the past. Her skirt didn't provide much more protection to her bottom than just her panties did. Though outwardly she didn't respond beyond a grunt inside she knew before long she was going to be screaming and crying her eyes out.

On the second spank her entire body tensed up upon impact. Once again only a grunt was heard but her body language showed that the paddle was having an effect.

The third swat produced the first tears of the session. Her mouth opened widely as if she was about to cry out. Both knew that before long her silence would end.

She tried to hold her position for each spank but her legs would try to close up. The only thing the principal did to get her back into the stance he wanted to was tap the inside of her thigh if he wanted the leg out wider or on the outer thigh if it was to be moved in. In addition he took his time between spanks. He wanted to bake sure the pain of the previous spankings didn't get dulled to the new spanks.

The fourth spank created the first sounds of crying and pain from her lips. It was all she could do to keep her hands on the other end of his desk. Past experience has shown her that if she moved the hands from that spot especially to cover or rub her bottom that she would be given extra spanks after the original 10 were over. Gritting her teeth Lita did her best to keep her hands still even as her hips were dancing wildly from the effects of the paddle.

Swat's five, six, and seven had reduced Lita to a state of bawling out her sorries, that she would never fight again. That she lamented her actions that got her into this position. As the pain of each blow from the paddle subsided she would rest her head against the desk sniffling to keep from having her snot from coming out of her nose. Her legs kept came together as they crossed each other causing her to be repositioned before she could receive the next one.

Number eight gave her mixed emotions. Her first was the realization that there was light at the end of the tunnel. The punishment was almost over. However it conflicted with the pain her poor rear end was in. She could feel the bruises even through her panties and skirt. It would be several day's before she would be able to sit down comfortably.

Number nine had her begging her punisher to hurry up and give her the final spank so the spanking could be over. She was surprised she was still having the ability to produce tears she had cried so many of them. Once again the paddle simple tapped the sides of her thighs to let her know she still wasn't in the proper position yet. When she had achieved the desired position the principal let her know that the last one was coming so she could be ready for it. Using her karate knowledge to assist her, she tried to concentrate on her breathing which helped only a little bit.

When she felt the paddle being removed from her bottom by instinct her entire body tensed up. Upon impact she let out a wail of pain and more tears. She felt a hand on the small of her back to make sure her body stayed over the desk. One of her hands momentarily left the edge of the desk and almost swung back to her bottom but she caught herself and put it back where it was suppose to be. She prayed it hadn't been noticeable enough to earn her any more punishment. She felt she couldn't take another one. She waited for the word that the punishment was indeed over.

The principal had seen what she did but didn't have the heart to punish her further. What she had taken was enough to satisfy that justice had been served. He had punished many a student in his tenure but this was one of the few times he felt regret over it. Still he did have a job to perform and he would see it through no matter his personal emotions.

"All right Lita. You may stand up now. You did well."

At first Lita had trouble loosening her grip from the other edge of the desk. The principal actually had to assist her in helping her remove the digits from the other side then helped her to stand up where her hands moved quickly to the back in an attempt to rub away the sharp pain she was feeling. Through tear soaked eye's she could still see the face of her punisher who expression was one of both pity and sympathy. Then he did something that he had never done before. Something that was against all procedures and protocol's. He hugged Lita bringing her close to his body to offer comfort.

At first the young women didn't know how to respond. Then it made her think of another time. A time when her parents were still alive and her father would offer her comfort by letting her cry against his body. If she wanted to Lita could get the principal in a lot of trouble at the moment. One good scream of 'rape' and there would be no way he'd be able to defend himself. He'd be on the unemployment line so fast he wouldn't know what happened. However though she couldn't help but having her thoughts come through unfiltered she did use her judgment and avoiding doing so.

A knock was heard at the door to the office and only then did the pair part. Going to the door the principal opened it and let in another gentleman. This one looked much older than her principal but the pair spoke to each other like they had known each other for a long time. Eventually the principal's attention was returned to Lita. The other gentleman scanned her up and down several times.

"So, this is your latest windmill Don Quixote?"

At first Lita was puzzled by the comment. It obviously had a connection with her principal who nodded up and down at the statement.

"Yes, this is Lita. She's a good kid even though I now have to expel her. I still think she had a lot of potential but she'll never be able to develop them here."

"And she agreed to the transfer?"

"Yes."

The older man approached Lita. Looking at his expression it didn't show the kindness she had often seen from her principal. The older man then spoke directly to her.

"Young lady, I am the principal of Crossroad's Junior High. Your principal has asked me to accept you as a transfer student at our school. Once you come to our school your slate will be clean. You will have no demerit's from this school there. However just to let you know you will still be on a short leash. You get into one fight and I promise you that your butt will be thrown out of school faster than you could think possible. I do not tolerate fighting in my school for any reason."

She was quite impressed by the bluntness of her new principal. He wasn't mincing any words with her about what to expect. The principal looked up and down at her one more time before continuing.

"When your principal told me you were a tall girl I had trouble believing him before now. I am not certain that we have a school uniform in your size so once your term with us starts you will be allowed to continue wearing the uniforms you have currently."

That news brought a great deal of relief to her. It had been hard enough to find her current uniform to accommodate her stature. Even if it would cause her to stand out with her new classmates as if her height didn't already cause that to happen already.

"Young lady. I hope you know what your principal is doing for you is quite out of the ordinary."

Lita could only nod her head at that statement.

"It would normally be even more out of the ordinary for a principal to accept your transfer given your past…..troubles. However I have come to trust his judgments over the years. He's been right a lot more than he's been wrong so I'll trust him with you too. Don't let him down."

"I promise you I won't sir." Lita vowed.

The older man handed Lita a folder. It was the orientation packet for the school. It gave her the school's location, her class schedule, which room she would be in, and another other details she would need to know to make her entry as smooth as possible. Then the elder man took his leave.

"Great seeing you again." ,her principal shouted just before the door closed shut.

Her old principal looked upon her one more time with eye's of sadness.

"I guess this is it Lita."

However there was one thought that wouldn't leave Lita and she had to have the answer to before she could be comfortable with her departure.

"Sir, that gentleman referred to me as your latest windmill and called you Don Quixote. What was that all about?", she asked

"You do know the story of Don Quixote, the man of La Mancha don't you?"

"Of course. it's the romantic story of Don Quixote who performed all these noble quests to impress the lovely Dolcinea. It's a story of chivalry, nobility, though to most people they believe it to be a tale of a crazy man."

The principal eye's opened wide in surprise to what he heard.

"I guess your classic's teacher was correct that you could take almost any story and your first focus will be on the romance of it. You really are a romantic at heart."

The comment brought a blush to Lita's cheeks that she was sure equaled the blushes of her bruised bottom.

"You see Lita when I was your age I got in trouble a lot. Even when I tried to change my ways if something bad happened I usually got the blame for it even if I had nothing to do with it. I was in a sense caged by my past with no exit that seemed available. After one incident I was afraid I was not only going to get expelled but would be sent to jail. Luckily the principal of the school saw something in me. What I have no clue. He believed in me enough to get me transferred to another school where I could start with a clean record. That man is the reason I can be proud of the life I've made for myself. I was one of his 'windmills" and now Lita you are one of mine. I'll keep my eye on you Lita. Make me proud."

Opening the door for her Lita left still rubbing her tender fanny. Wondering if she would ever be worthy of the trust she had been given. In her heart she made a solemn vow at that moment. That she would do whatever it took to repay the kindness shown her even if that benevolence came with pain.


End file.
